1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of magnetic bubble memory devices using a quartz film spacer having particular elastic properties and to the method of fabricating such quartz films to insure proper device behavior.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has recently been discovered that there is an adverse interaction between magnetic bubble domains with the overlying patterned metallizations such that local stress fields under the edges of the metal overlay patterns can cause the bubbles to collapse or pin. The Journal of Applied Physics, V45, No. 9, 4076, September 1974, authored by Dishman, Pierce and Roman, has discussed this problem in some detail and the authors have found that the use of a spacer layer reduces the stress in the magnetic material thereby permitting improved bubble performance. However, in the above article no consideration was given to the properties or in the method of controlling these properties in the quartz layer. Furthermore, there was no consideration given as to how the various properties of the quartz layers would degenerate or improve bubble device performance.